Esta Vez Sí
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: "Songfic" Esta vez sí, lo haré. Conseguiré decirle lo que siento. BrycexOC  fic de cumpleaños para tqgirlxula23


_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un Songfic (mi primer songfic!). La verdad, me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribirlo. No solo porque es mi primer songfic, sino porque además es la primera vez que utilizo a Saly Girl, una OC de una amiga. _

_Este songfic está dedicado a tqgirlxula23, puesto que hoy es... ¡su cumpleaños! Espero de verdad que te guste corazón ;) ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Espero que lo pases genial :D ¡Te quiero pequeña!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Saly Girl es un personaje original de tqgirlxula23._

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia:_

* * *

><p><strong>Esta Vez Sí<strong>

"_Yo, lo soñaba desde niño,  
><em>_no pensé que tuviera el valor de estar aquí."_

Camino, recordando la primera vez que te vi. Habías ido a visitar a tu primo, Byron, cuando casualmente este nos presentó. No pude evitar quedarme embobado mirándote, analizando tu belleza, intentando aprenderme de memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu ser.

Pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, yo no te he dejado de querer. Es más, mi amor por ti cada día crece más, hasta tal punto, que creo que voy a explotar sino hago algo pronto.

Tal vez esa sea la razón de que esté aquí. Tal vez es eso lo que me sigue impulsando a caminar, a continuar mis pasos.

"_He llorado en el camino,  
><em>_pero vale la pena por ti."_

Tengo miedo, miedo de tu reacción. Y sé que alguna lágrima se ha deslizado por mi mejilla durante el camino, pensando en la posibilidad de una mala reacción. Pero sé que esto vale la pena, porque tú vales todo eso y más.

"_Tantas veces llegué hasta tu puerta,  
><em>_para darme la vuelta después."_

Mi mente busca entre los recuerdos alguna de las muchas veces que recorrí este mismo camino, con la misma intención. Pero, en ninguna de ellas llegué a dar el paso final, antes o después siempre di la vuelta.

Tan solo la idea de perderte para siempre, hace que mis piernas se detengan. El miedo me paraliza, ¡a mí! ¿Se puede saber qué clase de hechizo vertiste sobre mí para sentir esto? Nunca pensé que algo así me fuese a suceder...

"_Pero ya se acabaron los miedos,  
><em>_en mi mente no cabe perder."_

Pero no, esta vez no. No voy a dejar que el miedo me venza, voy a cumplir mi objetivo. Llegaré hasta tu puerta y te diré lo que siento. No me permitiré plantearme una negativa. Porque no voy a perderte, voy a ganarme tu corazón.

"_Tú serás mía,  
><em>_yo no regresaré sin ti.  
><em>_Daré la vida,  
><em>_para poderte conseguir.  
><em>_Esta vez sí,  
><em>_esta vez sí."_

Voy a convertir lo imposible en posible. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte junto a mí. Esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás, cuando acabe este día tú serás mía, tan solo mía. Un nuevo comienzo se abre ante mí.

"_Yo, sé que pase lo que pase,  
><em>_seguiré esperando que haya algo entre los dos."_

No perderé la esperanza de algún día probar tus labios. No perderé la ilusión de decirte oír "Te amo" solo a mí. Escuchar esas palabras de tu boca es el aliento de mi vida. La llama de la esperanza seguirá latiendo en mí, pase lo que pase.

"_Quiero cambiar el destino  
><em>_con la fuerza de mi corazón."_

Me acerco, tan sólo unos metros más y estaré en tu puerta. Mi corazón se acelera, optimista. Intento relajarme, pero no puedo. Demasiado tiempo esperando.

¿El destino me será favorable esta vez? Sinceramente, no me importa. Sino lo es, haré que lo sea. La fuerza de mi amor es suficiente, no necesito más.

"_Tantas noches se ahogaron mis sueños,  
><em>_al saber que tú estabas con él.  
><em>_Pero ya se acabaron mis miedos,  
><em>_porque yo sé muy bien que esta vez..."_

Un nombre viene a mi mente, Jude Sharp. Cierro los puños con fuerza, mis nudillos se vuelven blancos. Todas las veces que os veía juntos, todas las veces que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, tantos sueños que murieron con vuestros besos...

Pero siempre me supe levantar. Porque siempre supe que lo vuestro no era para siempre, él era demasiado poco para ti. Aunque yo también lo soy, y eso vuelve a paralizarme. Pero no, la decisión está tomada. Esta noche lo haré.

"_Tú serás mía,  
><em>_Yo no regresaré sin ti.  
><em>_Daré la vida,  
><em>_para poderte conseguir.  
><em>_Esta vez sí.  
><em>_Esta vez sí."_

Llamo a tu puerta, la espera se hace interminable. Por un momento me planteo la idea de irme, de darme la vuelta y recorrer mis pasos en sentido inverso. Estoy a punto de hacerlo, pero la puerta se abre.

Y ahí estás tú, tan preciosa como siempre. Tu pelo azul vuela con la suave brisa de la noche, mientras tus ojos brillan con destellos a la luz de la luna. Te muestras sorprendida al verme en tu puerta, me imagino que se debe a la hora que es.

- Bryce... ¿Qué ha-? - intentas decir algo, pero yo me acerco a ti y te abrazo por la cintura antes de que puedas continuar.

- Te amo, Saly - susurro en tu oído, antes de acercar mis labios a los tuyos.

**Fin**


End file.
